robloxautomotiveindustryfandomcom-20200215-history
Avanta Car Company
What is Avanta? Avanta is a Robloxian car manufacturer, and is one of the largest car producers on Roblox. The manufacturing group was founded by Immi(Zephyred) on November 7, 2009 and started out as a small group. It gained popularity with its launch of the A-30E and has since then become a larger car producer. Avanta has also worked in the commercial vehicle market, producing a few trucks and buses, while its Open Chassis software has been used to power other commercial vehicles. During the year of 2012, group RDSR (Red Devil Street Racers) became a racing and high-performance division of Avanta Car Company, and later the High-Performance Avanta's by RDSR group were called "Avard".We have been the most used car thanks to Mrjacobbeast for testing our cars. Zephyred has left the Avanta group a while ago. Well-Known Cars Made by Avanta Over the years, Avanta has developed many cars that went on to become successful. The A-30E is one of the most popular cars in Roblox. Here is a list of some of the most successful cars ever produced by Avanta. HISTORIC CARS: A-30E A30-B Avanta Crystal Sport 2004 Flowback II ST 2003 Avanta Revolt 2004 Avanta Eclipse II 2002 Avanta Hyako Avanta A20-R Avanta A40-C 1986 Avanta Apache AX ''' '''1992 Avanta Apache BX 1996 Avanta Apache CX Avanta A50-C Avanta Syntus Avanta Syntus Reva ''' '''2011 Avanta Stratos 2011 Avanta Stratos II 2011 Avanta Dash-7 2011 Avanta Annaconda II 2011 Avanta Supernova Avanta E30 2014 New Fluffy 214 Avanta Zeta Classic 2014 Avanta Epsilon 2014 Avanta Tau (Break) All these cars can be found in the Other Info Section by clicking the "Historic/Iconic Cars" link. '' '' '' Avanta Stand.png|The Avanta stand at RIMS 2015. b6eac6d4a6916195f42abad85e306d5b.png|1991 Avanta Zeta Diesel 082b3f88b555a8b764b20b2ebf612e55.png|2014 Avanta Zeta Taxi '''RECENT CARS (As of June 2015):' 2014 Avanta Delta LX 2015 Avanta Zeta 2015 Avanta Zapax IV (SC) 2015 Avanta Rho 2015 Avanta Kappa 2015 Avanta Packer (Package) 2015 Avanta Eclipse VII Turbo 2015 Avanta Aura 2015 Avanta Trent 2015 Avanta Omicron (GT, PHV, C, XL) 2015 Avanta Pioneer (GT) 2015 Avanta Veloce R 2015 Avanta Overlander 2015 Avanta Phoenix 2015 Avanta TS-3500 2015 Avanta Epsilon 2015 Avanta XRay 2015 Avanta Mobio 2015.5 Avanta Eta (S, T, U ) 2016 Avanta Sigma (GT, PHV) All these cars can be found in the "Current Avanta Models" set link. OTHER RECENT CARS (AS OF JULY 2015) 1991 Avanta Zeta 1980 Avanta Zeta 1991 Avanta Zeta Coupe * The Delta is the oldest car in the Current Avanta Models set remaining for about 11 months. OpenChassis Main article: OpenChassis Most modern Avanta models use OpenChassis for more realism with the controls, such as turn signals and lighting. The OpenChassis system is not supported by Filtering Enabled, making most Avanta models obsolete. Trivia * Since 2015, they rarely update their cars due to some unknown reasons. ** Since the mandatory PGS and Filtering Enabled updates, Avanta vehicles no longer work. * Avanta is the first fictional automotive manufacturer in ROBLOX. Category:Automotive